


Substitute

by Efehia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But might be later on, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Happy, during Timeskip, uke Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efehia/pseuds/Efehia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I will always love you. And one day you will love me back.“<br/>On hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, first Naruto Fic I´m writing.  
> I will try very hard to keep this uptadet!
> 
> Gai/Kakashi is my OTP, always has been, allways will be .
> 
> There will be a lot of bad stuff happening here to poor Kakashi and I will give extra warning in the respective chapters this applies to.
> 
> Wasn´t proof read by anyone, so there might be mistakes, please feel free to tell me when you find some.
> 
> Have fun!

Maito Gai was standing in front of his small mirror, brushing his hair into his customary hair-style. Afterwards he stroked several ´Nice Guy` poses, just to practice.  
“What am I going to say? I have to find the perfect words, to make my eternal rival fall for me! ”, he muttered to himself, while looking at himself, frowning. The jonin sighed.  
“Ahhh.... this is really, really hard.”

On his way through Konoha, Guy was approached by his favourite student, Lee.  
“Gai-sensei! Will you help me in my training?! I will run 1,000 laps around Konoha, while giving someone a piggyback ride!”, the young taijutsu-master shouted before he came to a halt in fornt of his sensei.  
Said man shook his head. “I am very sorry, my youthful student, but I am on an important mission!”  
“Important mission?”, Lee asked curious.  
Gai grinned. “A mission of love!” And with that he continued, leaving a shocked Lee behind.  
`I have to tell Tenten about this...`, he thought and hurried towards his team-mates home.

It was a nice and sunny day in the Village Hidden under the Leafs, birds were chirping, kids were playing and laughing and shinobi and kunoichi alike were trying to relax, even with the current stressful amount of missions.  
Kakashi, who was always at least on the surface very relaxed, made his way slowly through the crowded streets.  
Half an hour ago he had been summoned by Tsunade, he expected it to be a long and troubling mission, but he was in no hurry. The silver-haired man had to maintain his reputation after all.  
He turned the page of his favourite Icha-Icha-book, which he always had at hand and dodged the by passers lazily.  
It took him another half hour until he reached the Hokages office door, where he put his book in his belt pouch and then lightly knocked.  
“Come in!”  
And so Kakashi did.  
“Ah! Look who made it here! And only one hour late!”, Tsunade greeted the shinobi sarcastically.  
“Ne, I had to help that penguin, he was all hot and needed a bath, so I helped.”  
Not that such a lie would work, but one had to try, right?  
“Haha. Jokes aside, I have a mission for you. One of the smaller countries Lords has issued us to search for his missing son. He has last been seen near a small, secluded village in the mountains.  
You will get Gai, Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Lee , go there, investigate and bring back the boy.”  
She handed Kakashi a scroll.  
“This is your route, along with a description of the lords son. Be quick and efficient. Good luck.”  
More than a little confused, the jonin first started at the scroll and than at Tsunade.  
“Six of us, for that kind of mission? And here I thought we couldn´t spare any shinobi.”  
The blonde sighed.  
“Yes I know that. But The Lord is paying a lot of money, which we really need, and we have to show him we take that seriously. I suggested just you, but despite my reassuring of your skill, he demanded more shinobi to do this. And so we will.  
And now get on your way. You have a mission and I have lots of paperwork to do and sake to drink.  
Out!”  
Kakashi bowed slightly and put the scroll in his vest.  
Gai had searched nearly everywhere in the village for his handsome rival, but had no luck.  
So he decided to take a break in one of Konoha´s most renowned teahouses.  
Pondering on where to search next, the green beast sipped his tea, when outside, Kakashi was passing outdoors.  
Fast, Gai jumped to his feet, throwing some money on the table and racing outside, nearly crashing into his long-time crash.  
“Kakashi! My most esteemed rival! I-”  
“Honestly Gai, not now. Later I will challenge you, I promise, but for now, please meet me at the main gate. And bring your team along. I will explain everything there.”, Kakashi said and took a step back.  
“Um, yes of course! Something important?”  
“Mhm. Allright, till later! I will fetch Sakura now.”, the silver-haired man said, raised his hand and vanished from Gais sight.  
´Something important, eh? M-maybe he wants to confess to me to! And he wants our students to bear witness to the beginning of our youthful love!´  
He nearly broke out in tears then and there.  
Gai shook his head to clear it. He had no time to shed joyful tears, he had to gather his beloved pupils as fast as possible.  
So he quickly summond his Ningame and sent it to do the job.  
He himself had to do some shopping.


	2. Missunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer this time.  
> Last chapter before the real plot bergins, I swear!
> 
> As always comments and con-crit welcome.
> 
> Have fun

Sakura had a busy day at the Konoha hospital and was just checking the vitals of the last patient she had to see for the day, when she sensed an all to familiar chakra.  
“Oh, sensei? What can I do for you?”  
The young kunoichi looked up and at her former teacher, who was sitting in the window frame.  
“Yo!”, the jonin said in greeting and jumped down. “We have a mission together with Gais team.”  
Sakura looked at Kakashi and slowly nodded.  
“Why so many?”  
“Hokage-samas orders. We´ll try to do this as quickly as we can. I promise.”  
Sighing, the pink-haired girl nodded again. “Allright. I´ll just have a quick shower and then we can go.”  
“I´ll be waiting in the foyer.”

15 minutes later Sakura walked up to Kakashi freshly showered and dressed.  
“Ok, let´s go.”  
Together they made their way to the front gate.  
“It´s a bit nostalgic. Has been some time since we had a mission together.”  
“Mhm... Although we are missing half the team.”, Kakashi remarked and immediately regretted doing so.  
Sakura looked down, sad look in her eyes.  
“I... I am sorry Sakura, I should n´t have brought it up.”  
She shakes her head, trying to smile. “It´s not your fault sensei. I mean... Naruto will be back soon and then... I´m sure he will bring Sasuke-kun back.”  
Her sensei nods. “I´m sure of that.”  
Lightly Kakashi pats her shoulder.  
“Now let´s get this mission behind us, what do you say?”

“A mission of love? Really? Our Sensei? He never showed interest in anyone that way!”  
Tenten still could n´t believe what Lee had told her not so long ago. Right now they were standing in the shadow, cast by the wall surrounding their home village. Neji shrugged.  
“Like his private life is anything we should stick our noses in.”, he mumbled, although neither Lee nor Tenten listend.  
“But it´s true! I wonder which youthful lady has the luck to have Gai-sensei as her lover!”, the young shinobi called, tears in his eyes.  
Tenten looked at him rather grossed out. “Uhm, Lee... that sounded a bit as if you wanted to be the, and I merely quote, ´youthful lady´ in question...”  
“No! No! My heart solemnly beats for Sakura-chan!”  
“And I have told you that I´m not interested.”, said Kunoichi shouted. She and Kakashi came towards the group and while Sakura was frowning, Kakashi smiled, pretending not to have heard the exchange of words.  
Neji on the other hand seemed to be relieved to see at least Kakashi, hoping the ridicule would be kept at a minimum level.  
He was greatly mistaken, but that he would only find out in about five minutes...

Gai strode towards the meeting point with a racing heart.  
It had taken him the better part of an hour to find the perfect combination of flowers to give to his rival and soon-to-be-boyfriend, but now he was rather fond of his choice. It was a lovely bouquet of white and blue, no roses though, Gai knew Kakashi didn´t really like them. Well he wasn´t all that keen on flowers anyway, but in the past he had always excepted them coming from his friend.  
`Ah I wonder how he will confess! Maybe with a challenge? And how would their students react? I bet their will be a lot of tears and congratulations!´  
Smiling happily he stepped towards the already waiting group, which looked at him with anticipation. So Kakashi must have told them... Maybe they were part of the plan!   
He quickly hid the flowers behind his back.   
“Good day to you all! Sakura-chan, my beloved pupils... and Kakashi, my eternal rival!” Gai bowed to each one, his gaze lingering on the younger jonin.  
He cleared his throat and straightened his back. “So, what is so important you had to speak to us?”  
If it had been anyone else acting like that, Kakashi would have been put off by it, but this was Gai and such behaviour was the norm, so he began to explain: “Well, Tsunade-sama has decided to sent us on a mission together. We will investigate the whereabouts of a young nobleman who has been reported missing two days ago. This is an important matter, that´s why such a large group is sent.  
The boy has been seen last near a small, secluded village and will take three days alone to get there. We will meet again at this point after you all have packed your equipment. Dis- Yes, Gai what is it?”  
Kakashi glanced at Gai, who had raised his hand. “Ok, and what is the important thing you wanted to tell us?”  
The copy nin blinked. “I just told you...”  
“Ah come on! I bet you are just nervous! But there is nothing to fret about. Our students will certainly not judge us and if its the answer you are worried about, it is yes!”  
There was a rather long interval of silence.  
“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Gai.”, Kakashi confessed and looked at the rest of the group. They were just as clueless as he was, apperently.  
Only Tenten and Lee seemed rather shocked and suddenly they tried to cover Gais mouth and snatched the flowers from him.  
“Nothing, it´s nothing! Gai-sensei wanted to joke! Haha!”, Tenten tried to lie.  
Lee nodded and pulled the perplexed tai-jutsu master to one side.  
He hastly spoke to him, while the others watched on dumbfound.  
Kakashi sighed. What a nice way to start this mission!


	3. Too easy

The group walked together in silence.  
After the scene at the front gate no one was in the mood for talking much.  
Tenten and Lee had talked to their sensei in urgent and hushed voices while the other three had watched, still confused.  
Gai had tried to brush it off as a joke, but neither of them was buying it. The dark-haired jonin let out a depressed sigh and looked down rather sad.  
“Oh sensei... You got it bad, mh?”, Tenten said sympathetically and patted the older man on the back. He could just nod and sighed again. Lee was standing besides him and had a hard time not to cry. “Maybe Kakashi-sensei feels the same way? Why don´t you ask him now?”, his young student asked, trying to cheer the green beast up.  
Immediately Gai straigthtend up and grinned his customary grin. “You are right! I shall not be stopped by such a trivial thing! I will ask him now !”  
Gai fetched the slightly crumbled flowers from Tenten and strode back to Kakashi and the others.  
“Ahem...”, Gai took a deep breath. “Willyoubemineforeverandlifewithmeuntilwedie?”  
It all came out in such a rush that the surprised copy-nin had to think for a second.  
For Gai it was a lifetime.  
Sakura bit her nails in anticipation, Lee joined her, Tenten silently wished her sensei good luck and Neji asked himself why fate was so cruel on him.  
As Kakashi comprehended what his rival had said and looked at him, serious expression showing in his eye.  
“Gai... Let´s... talk about this after the mission, alright?”, he mumbled.   
He posture of the older jonin dropped again. He barely nodded.  
“Well, now that that´s established, let´s go.”, Kakashi said, raising his voice. They sat off, Kakashi out front, Sakura beside him, Tenten and Neji after that and at last Gai, supported by Lee who was frantically talking to his sensei.  
“That was not a no! There still is hope, right?”  
Gai couldn´t find the strength to answer.

 

When they settled down for the first night, Kakashi pulled Gai aside.  
Hope flared up in the other man once again. The copy-nin saw the excited glimmer in his friends eyes and put up his hands.  
“Wait, Gai. There is a reason why I am not telling you the answer just now. We are on a mission and whether I tell you yes or no will affect your concentration.  
So please let´s be professional about this for once and focus on the task at our our hands, yes?”  
During Kakashis little speech Gai had sagged once again but now he took a straighter stance.  
“Alright. But... when you tell me... be honest with me, ok?”, the older man pleaded softly.  
“I can take no for an answer you know? It will not change anything between us if you refuse me.”  
“Thank you.”  
And with that the two friends nodded to each other and got back to the rest.

The night passed by uneventfully and so they resumed on their journey.   
The weather was still what one would expect a summer day to be and after some of the tension had been resolved, the group walked next to each other.  
Sakura and Tenten where gossiping quietly to each other, no doubt about the revelations of yesterday. Lee and Gai had taken up training by walking on their hands and Neji and Kakashi kept to themselves as usual.  
They passed several small country houses along the road and as dawn began to settle over them, they stopped at a farmhouse, where the owners granted the a nights-stay.  
Neji and Lee took the first guard and the rest tried to make themselves comfotable in the hay.  
Sakura staired at the ceiling.  
“They were rather strange... they got so excited when they saw us. But not in a good way.”  
“That´s why we agreed on having two guards. We´ll be fine.”, Kakashi reassured his student and closed his eyes. 

Outside Neji was standing guard at the entrance to the barn and Lee had taken position on the other side.  
So far the night was calm and both of them relaxed a little. Neji, who was normally so concentrated on any task that was given to him, closed his eyes for one moment.  
One moment too long.  
Out of nowhere there was a net flying towards him and wrapping him in. He tried to work himself free but found that he couldn´t. In addition to that his chakra was draining. `I have to warn them!´  
But before he could do that strong hands covered his mouth.

On Lees side things were looking better. Having not much chakra to begin with, the chunin relied on his bodily strength alone, he was able to get out of the net. Instantly he got into battle-position and tried to make out where the enemy was.  
“We have incoming attacks!”, Lee shouted out in warning.  
Immediately the others were at his side, Gai and Tenten running towards Neji.  
Only that Neji wasn´t there anymore.  
“Shit!”, Gai ground out and before he could search for him, he was also wrapped up in one f the strange nets.  
“What the hell is that?!”, he heard Sakura shout out. And then he felt it himself. His chakra was draining fast and along with it his strength. Desperately he tried to get out of, but to no avail.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tenten struggling too.  
He had to do something!

Kakashi cursed under his breath. The net was made out of metal and looked unlike anything he had ever seen. It had a strange blue shimmer to it.  
Suddenly several ninja appeared and seized them.  
Neither he nor Sakura could do anything to fight them of. The copy-nin just hoped that Gai and the rest was ok.  
Lee charged their attackers, trying to get between them and his comrades.  
“Huh, he must be very talented to fight the effects of the metal.”, one of the men remarked and pulled out a chain, to which weights were attached.  
He began swirling them over his head, waiting for an opportunity to throw them.  
The shinobi got it when Lee tried to get one of the others away from Sakura.  
With a loud thump the chunin fell to the ground. Quickly his hands were also bound with a similar chain.  
“That was rather easy. And I thought six of them would put up more of a fight, but I guess the metal works it´s magic.”  
“Okay, come on let´s get them onto the cart, properly bound and then off to our master.”  
Horrified Lee had to watch how their attackers, roughly yanked up the other two and bound them in the same way they did with Lee.  
Then they were herded into the forest all the while the farmer and his wife looked on with fearful eyes, then they were pushed onto a cart which had a cage bolted onto it.  
Not soon after, Gai, Tenten and Neji were locked in with them too.

Gai looked at Kakashi with concern. Like the rest, he too looked very exhausted, due to the lack of chakra.  
“Are you okay?”, he whispered and was instantly hushed by their captors.  
“No talking!”  
Kakashi just nodded and supported Sakura, who had been swaying dangerously.  
The cart was set in motion and their journey into the unknown began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some plot.  
> I hope this is not too rushed, I just had to get to the core of this story...


	4. Introducing

They had been on their way for some time now, and Gai had to fight to keep his eyes open.  
The chakra depletion was near fatal now.  
This was not the way Gai had imagined to leave this world, without some fight. Just sitting there and waiting for it to happen.  
He regarded Kakashi. The silver-haired man had closed his visible eye and looked paler than ever.  
That was when Gai knew he had to fight, despite his aching muscles and the pull of unconsciousness. If not for himself, then for his rival and his students!  
Just as the jounin was about to take action, they came to a stop.  
The door of the cage was pulled open and one of the guards was entering it.  
He began to check on the pulses of his prisoners. When he got to guy, he smirked.  
“Heh. You´re a tough one, aren´t you?”, the man remarked.  
“Where are you bringing us?”, Gai inquired. “Not gonna tell. Don´t want to spoil the fun.”  
Chakra became visible at his right hand and he touched the chains. Gai immediately felt how the drain of his chakra subsided. But it remained suppressed.  
Gai furrowed his brows. This was really an unique kind of metal.  
The guard proceeded and did the same to the bindings of the rest of their group.  
Anger boiled up in Gai as he saw how the man petted Tentens cheek and brushed her hair.  
“She´s beatiful. I hope master let´s me play a bit with her.” The guard let out a barking laugh, which was answered with mor laughter from the other guys.  
“Don´t you dare touch her!”, Gai hissed. “Like you could do anything to stop me...”  
“Wait until we brought them to Shigeru-sama. “ “Yeah, yeah alright.”  
The guard jumped down from the cart and they continued.

It was hours later when they arrived at their destination. Not much was to be seen, except a wall made of wood and a gate. Two men were standing guard before it.  
Once again the cart came to a halt.  
“Open up, we´ve got new ones! And get the master. We have something special for him.”  
Gai didn´t like the sound of that.  
But before he could ponder on that for one moment longer, they were roughly hauled out of their confinement.  
The process woke up the others and they looked around disoriented.  
“Where are we?”, Sakura asked, frightend. “This must the village where the nobleman vanished.”, Neji concluded.  
Lee nodded in agreement. “But what do they want from us?”, Tenten asked.  
Kakashi kept silent.  
They where put in one row in the middle of the villages main plaza, men and women alike gathered around them.  
Gai felt like he was on display. His comrades must have had similar thoughts, as the girls were squirming and Lee was looking at his feet, embarrassed. Neji and Kakashi remained stoic, eyes trained on the horizon.   
The crowd then made way for a tall, well-build man with dark-brown hair.  
Said man had a smirk on his lips as he walked towards the prisoners, sly look in his eyes.  
“Mhm. Nice and sturdy those two. They´ll be put to work in the mines.”, he remarked with a silken voice. Gai shuddered. That man gave him the creeps.  
He then regarded the girls and Gai expected him to touch them and leer at them. But he was surprised when that was not the case.  
“Well, they are kind of nice to look at... The will be coming with me as servants. My guests will like them, I have no doubt.” He chuckled to himself. Then he proceeded on to Neji.  
“Mh.... Of the Hyuuga-Clan, right?” The brown-haired-man pulled of he boys headband. “Ah, I see... Branch family. Well, I´ll take you with me, you´ll be a nice assert to my guards.  
And now, finally, to you my dear.”  
Gai seethed. How dare that villain speak to Kakashi in such a manner?  
Said jounin didn´t seem to be fazed, though.  
“Let´s see what lies behind that mask, shall we?” The man grabbed Kakashi by the chin and moved his other hand to pull down the cloth. Kakashi tried to evade that but was reprimanded with a firm shake.  
“Hold still. Oh I will have so much fun taming you...”  
“No! Get your dirty hands of him! I dare you! I will fucking kill you!”  
Gai was out of it with anger. He was grappe roughly at his shoulders and dragged away.  
“Get him into the mines!”  
“Yes, sir!”  
“And take the other one with you.”  
With that Lee was also pulled away and into the direction of the mine.  
He was too surprised by his senseis outburst to do anything.

Gai resisted as best as he could. It was perfectly clear what that suspect wanted to do to his rival.  
“Let go of me!”  
It was to no avail, mercilessly the guards dragged him into the mine.  
The last Gai saw was how the despiteful man yanked down Kakashis mask.

Kakashi stared in horro at the man before him. He suddenly felt more vulnerable then he ever had.  
In all those years no one had done that.  
And now here he stood, his face exposed and treated like a piece of meat.  
“Oh kami... you look just like him.”, he heard the leader mumble and felt more then he saw how his cheek was cupped in a loving gesture.  
“i am so sorry I was rude to you... You must be his son, right. Oh the luck I have!  
Let me introduce myself. My name is Shigeru and I knew your father and loved him dearly.”, Shigeru whispered and pressed a light kiss on Kakashis Lips.  
“Don´t you want to tell me your name?”  
The jounin remained silent.  
“Ah, I see. Of course you have to get used to me. Come with me and then we can get to know each other.”  
He smiled and took Kakashi by the bound hands. The copy-nin tried to resist, but with what little strength he had left it was futile.  
He cast a quick glance to his remaing comrades, who were dragged behind them. So at least they wouldn´t get separated. And Gai... Kakashi was pretty sure the man could handle himself, but he couldn´t help but to feel uneasy.

Inside of the biggest house in the village, servants immediately took over Sakura and Tenten while Neji was taken by the guards.  
Kakashi was dragged into a bathroom.  
`He wastes no time...”  
The jounin looked around, hoping to find a way for escape. But the room had no window and Shigeru stood in front of the only door. The man fastened the end of the chains binding Kakashi to a ring in the wall and pushed the silver-haired man down to his knees.  
“Be good and wait here, darling. Aiko will bring you to me once you are finished. Till then, my love.” He tilted Kakashis face up and tried to kiss him again, but the other man turned away. A rough hair in his hair pulled him back.  
“I told you to be good, didn´t I?”, Shigeru hissed. “I´d really hate to hurt you, but I will if you misbehave.”  
Kakashi glared back. That threat didn´t frighten him, sooner or later he would escape, preferably before this madman could do something to him or the others.  
“So resentful. You will learn, darling.” He let go and walked out.  
Kakashi took a deep breath and tried to sit up, but the chains were to short.  
He wondered who that Aiko was and what would happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the bad guy.  
> Next chapter will definetely be on the darker side.


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok no lemon for now, but as I was writing along this chapter continued to grow and grow and I decieded to split it.  
> Have fun reading, next chapter will follow soon.
> 
> Edit: Chapter now longer, posted it as seperate chapter, but it was too short.
> 
> Kinda get the feeling this is wirters block >

They had put Gai and Lee in a cell.  
The former was still shouting threats and, after being locked up he immediately started to rattle the bars.  
“Let me out! You won´t get through with this! The others back in Konoha will come for us!”  
He screamed himself hoarse. No one caredd. Except for Lee, who lay a soothing hand on his senseis shoulder and tried to calm him down.  
“It´s no use, Gai-sensei. We still have that metal on us. And if you exhaust yourself any further now, you can´t help them.”  
The jounin knew his student was telling the truth. But it was hard to act rational now.  
They were hurting his friends and the Gai didn´t want to think about what would happen to his beloved rival. He spared not one thought for his own fate.

Tenten and Sakura were shoved into a kitchen. Several women were busy cooking or cleaning. One of them regarded the two girls and shooed them into an adorning chamber.  
“You will be given uniforms, a bed and food.  
In exchange you will heed the rules. You will have to wear special bracelet to suppress your chakra.  
The rules are: You will move about quickly, no talking unless you are asked a question. If I so much as catch a glimpse of you resting, you will be withheld food. Are we clear?”  
The kunoichi just nodded. For now there was no mean of escaping, not with the chains binding them.  
The woman had two guards remove the chains and put the bracelets on. They were simply made, supposedly of the same materials as the chains.  
Sakura looked at Tenten with concern. The other girl tried to smile reassuringly.  
“Good. Here are your clothes. Put them on quickly and I will give you your first task.”  
Both did so. The uniform consisted of an underpant and shirt, a simple kimono and sash and sandals. All those items were of a grey colour.  
When they went back to the kitchen, the woman from before waved them to come to her, which they did.  
“Good. You with the pink hair, you´ll help Aiko. That´s her over there.” She was pointing to a burly woman with a round face. “She is the oldest servant around her. Follow her every order to the word.”  
Sakura slowly made her way over. She slightly bowed to the woman, who was heating water up.  
“And you. You will work with me. My name is Mura. “  
Mura beckoned Tenten with her. “We will clean the floors surrounding the garden. Come.”  
Tenten followed her.

There was nothing to be heard in the dimly lit bathroom. Kakashi was struggling to keep awake.  
He could not allow himself to rest now. But nothing happened for quiet some time and his eyes slowly drifted close.  
He was awoken by the sharp sound of the door opening.  
Kakashi blinked and made out two figures standing in the door. One was rather big, the other small and somehow familiar.  
“I wonder if Shigeru-sama will ever be satisfied. I stopped counting the young men he had brought here....”, the bigger one muttered and stepped closer.  
The copy-nin looked at her defiantly. That was when he heard a gasp from the other one.  
“Kakashi-sensei...”  
Of all the people it was his student. It couldn´t have been just another stranger. No. It was his student.  
Kakashi looked down in shame.  
“Mh. I should keep you around girl. You have a nice effect on him. Now go and pour the water in the tub.”, she instructed and produced a pair of scissors from within the depths of her apron.  
She began to cut off the jounins clothing and the man could feel his face growing hot with embarrassment.  
Sakura couldn´t look at her sensei. All childish curiosity gone. She just wished she could do something, anything, but her hands were tied.  
When the cold steel touched his skin. He could barely suppress the shudder coursing through him. The old woman hat started at his neck and was even cutting through his flak vest.  
He could hear Sakura cluttering behind him and gushes of water.  
So they prepared him for whatever Shigeru wanted to do to him. Not that that was very unclear.  
The thought of intercourse alone constricted his breathing and Kakashi had a hard time trying not to panic. But his brain just kept on providing him with images of victims he had seen over the years as a shinobi. He saw the blood on their bodies, how it surrounded them an the floor, the tear tracks on their face and the utter shame in their eyes. And he remembered the pity he had felt for them.

No. He didn´t want that, he would never be able to go out ever again. He would die if he ever saw pity in the eyes of his comrades. He hadn´t survived this long and hadn´t build up his reputation just to have it destroyed by such a cowardly act as that.  
And for the first time in a very long time, Hatake Kakashi the jounin who had copied over a thousand jutsus, veteran of the third shinobi war and lone survivor of his team, had a panic attack.

He threw himself against the chains and tried to throw off the burly woman.  
“Get away from me.”, Kakashi hissed.  
Aiko said nothing, approached the shinobi again and grapped his neck.  
“They always have to get difficult!”  
Sakura threw the bucket away and herself at Aiko, who whistled sharply.  
The door to the bathroom was opened and two of the handlers from earlier appeared.  
First, they hauled the pink haired girl away from the woman, threw her out and locked the door. Then the two held onto Kakashis limbs and pressed him down, but still he fought.

Sakura pounded on the door, screaming for them to let her sensei go, but of course no one listened.  
Drawn in by the sound, several more guards appeared, dragging the pink-haired girl away from the bathroom.

Inside of said room, Kakashi still fought vigorously against his captors.  
He did not get far, seeing how the chakra depletion had left him dizzy and weak.  
The guards and Aiko knew that and simply waited the resistance out. 

It was not a long wait until Kakashis struggles got weaker and when they finally subsided, Aiko resumed getting rid of the jounins clothing. The silver-haired shinobi lay there, panting and clenching his eyes shut.  
He could feel the cold on his skin and when he was completely bare, he was hoisted into the tub.

The water was steaming hot still, and Kakashi gasped when it scorched his skin.  
The guards continued to hold him, while the woman began scrubbing him clean. It hurt, but he did have it worse in his life.

What was really terrifying was the shame washing over him. He could feel his captors lusting gazes on him, especially when Aiko grabbed a cloth and began to clean his most private areas. Kakashi prayed that his body wouldn´t react, but he was just human after all and soon his penis began to fill out.  
The guards roared in laughter.  
“Oh look how eager he is! When even Aiko can get him hot and bothered, master will have no problem at all!”, one of the commented.  
Another one agreed. “Oh yeah. I look forward to the day when master gets bored with him... Can´t wait to have him under me...”

Aiko shook her head. “Don´t think so... This one seems to be special. Master won´t give him up I guess.”, she said and began to scrub Kakashi´s scalp with scented shampoo. Again the jounin closed his eyes.  
Finally she was done and he was heaved out again. Although the water had been hot, he began shivering instantly. It didn´t get any better when he was rubbed down with a towel, and his embarresement only grew when he got aroused even further.


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring! This chapter includes rape/noncon!
> 
> With that said, I´d like to say sorry :(  
> A lot has happened in real life lately and there was just no time to write.  
> From this chapter on I will post regularly every two weeks.
> 
> Again I am so sorry!

Meanwhile Sakura had been taken to the servants room and locked in. Soon after, Tenten was thrown in too.

“No food for you two today! Thank Pinkie for that!”, someone shouted, probably a guard.  
Tenten looked utterly confused.

“What´s worng? I was just scrubbing the floor when they grabbed me and put me in here.”, she said, noticing just now that the other girl was crying.  
“Sakura...”, she mumbled and then hugged her tightly.

“They...they hurt him! I had to do something, they are going to... do horrible things to Kakashi-sensei!”, she sobbed into Tentens shoulder, whose face had grown pale.  
In an effort to calm her, she slightly patted her back and whispered: “Gai-sensei and Lee will get us out of here. And Neji ist still out there too! Everything is going to be fine.”

She didnt´t believe those words herself, but Tenten had to try.

 

Kakashi could barley hold himself upright while he was dragged through the hallways.  
His heart was thundering in his chest, sweat was breaking out everywhere and he felt light-headed.  
This couldn´t be happening. It got to be a dream, a nightmare. Soon he would wake up in his bed.  
He would forget about all of this and go on with his life as usual.  
The jounin was just waiting for the moment he would regain conciousness.

A large door was opened by a servant and Kakashi was led into the spacious bedroom.  
´Any second now. ´, he kept thinking over and over again.  
The master of the mansion was sitting cross-legged at a small table, two steaming cups of tea standing on it.  
“I can´t even begin to describe how beautiful you look. You truly are your fathers son.”, Shigeru whispered and stood up.  
He circled the man who was still held by the guards.  
“Gorgeous.”

Kakashi startled when a hand was laid on his shoulder.  
“Why don´t we sit down?”  
With a dismissive gesture he released the guards from their duty.  
When they left, the man stirred the jounin towards the table and forced him on his knees before it.  
“Have a tea, Kakashi-kun.”The silver-haired man didn´t move a mucle.  
Shigerus eyes narrowed.  
“Don´t be like that. We want a nice start with each other, don´t we?”

Kakashi took in a deep breath.  
`Any second now.`  
Suddenly the other man slapped him hard.  
“You want this to be hard on you, yes?  
Want me to hurt you? Maybe you like it?”, he hissed. “Fine. If this is what you want, we´ll be doing it.”  
Shigeru pulled Kakashi up fast and dragged him over to the large bed. Futilely the younger man tried to resist, but his head was swimming and he was almost glad when his back hit the mattress.

His captor fumbled with his wrist and cold metal handcuffs dug into his skin.  
´I am not going to wake up. This is real. It´s really happening.”  
Panic once again flooded Kakashis system and he kicked out, catching on the other man's chin.  
A loud curse was to be heard and Kakashi yanked on the restrictions.  
His yukata was ripped apart and his legs spread. Shigeru seemed in a frenzy now.

Remembering his training the Ex-Anbu kept silent, although he was scared like never before.  
He retreated deep into the corners of his mind, trying to remember better things, anything else but lying naked and helpless in front of a madman.  
He thought of Obito and Rin, when they were still alive. Hazy memories of his mothers face, his fathers voice and his senseis radiant smile.  
And of Gai. Of all the silly challenges and ridiculous games.  
All of that came to an abrupt end when Kakashi felt a tearing sensation.  
The pain radiated from his behind into the rest of his body and he almost screamed.  
He saw Shigeru staring at him, his face a mask of fury and lust.  
“Remember that this is your fault. I wanted to take things slow, let you get used to me.  
But you had to be stubborn!”, the man grunted out as he started to thrust harshly.

The pain got worse with every shove Shigeru gave. Kakashis resistance was wearing thin, no training in all his life had prepared him for this.  
And certainly not for the moment when his captor shuddered, releasing his semen into the man beneath him.  
With a disgusting sound he drew back and sat on his heels, panting.  
His penis was covered in blood, which he wiped away with the remains of Kakashis yukata.

“I will leave you to think about what you´ve done.”, Shigeru said and walked away, slamming the door shut on his way out.

The silver-haired jonin was still in shock. His mind resisted to acknowledge the past event as true.  
His hands were getting numb and the cold air from outside made him shiver.  
With a last desperate wish for this to be a nightmare he lost consciousness.


	7. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back!
> 
> Thanks for the encouragement and the patience.
> 
> This chapter will deal with a lot of violence, so be warned.

Birds were chirping when Kakashi woke up from an uneasy slumber.  
He stretched out, noticing that his hands weren´t bound together anymore. Also, he had been cleaned up by someone. Praying to the gods ,he never truly believed in, that neither Sakura or Tenten had done this.

Breakfast was waiting for the shinobi besides the bed. When he reached over to at least sip some tea, he hissed in pain.

All of his muscles were burning, his arms tingling and the worst pain came from a place Kakashi absolutely did not want to think about.  
What he had to think about though, was how to escape, set his friends free and find a way back home.  
He was interrupted when the bedroom door opened and Shigeru was walking in, a servant following behind him, wheeling a heavy looking cart.

“Good morning my love.”, he calmly, almost happily greeted his prisoner.

Kakashi didn´t respond. His heart was beating fast and he could feel himself starting to get sick.  
Having a hard time hiding this, the shinobi still looked his captor straight in the eyes, showing that he wasn´t beaten yet, not by such an act.

“Still playing hard to get... Pity.”, Shigeru sighed and sat down besides the younger man.  
“I hoped you would have come to your senses by now.” He shook his head in disappointment and got up.  
Slowly, casually even, he went to the cart and started rummaging through it, his back to Kakashi.  
He saw his chance and got up as fast as he could.  
With all the speed he could muster in his state, he advanced the door besides the bed.  
Frantically he opened it, just to greeted by two guards.  
“He tried to run master.”, announced one of them as they were dragging a struggling Kakashi back into the room.

Shigeru turned, a whip in his hands.  
“Did you want to take a stroll in the gardens, dear?  
Why didn´t you say so?”, the man casually remarked, smirking.  
“Take him outside to the pole.”

 

Neji was standing guard out at the front gate together with four others, who were watching his every move.  
Of course they didn´t trust him and had strict orders to not let him out of sight.  
Additional the heavy metal cuffs were still clipped around his wrists, so there was no chance of accessing his rather low pool of chakra.  
But what the young shinobi could to was gathering information.  
His fellow guards were talking about everything that happened inside the confines of the small village.  
Like how that pink-haired beauty had to be put in her place for trying to help Masters newest toy.  
Or how the weird looking guys with the odd hair-styles made a ruckus down in the mines.  
But they didn´t talk about anything really useful, because Neji could imagine that his comrades were having a massive problem with everything that was happening to their group.

Suddenly a man was running towards them.  
“Hey! That idiot of a slut tried to run! Master is having him brought down to the pole!”  
The captain of their squad laughed.  
“That is going to be a nice spectacle.”, he stated and turned to his newest member.  
“Go and watch it, boy. Don´t look away, look at what happens if you defy us!”

Nejis eyes grew wide and he hurried to the gardens, following the messenger.

 

Sakura woke to the smell of food. Her stomach gave an angry rumble and reminded the girl just how empty it was.  
Besides her Tenten was softly snoring.  
They had fallen asleep in each others arms the day before, after the guards had tossed her in and denied her and her companion food.  
Because she had tried to protect her sensei.   
Every time she closes her eyes, she can see the shame and anger clearly written onto her sensei´s face.  
And the sheer panic, something Sakura never had seen in his eyes.  
Fear yes, she had seen that. For her, for Naruto and Sasuke, for his friends and his village. But never because of something happening to him. And not so evident, not to an extent in which her sensei had nearly lost it in the face of an enemy.

A shiver ran down the young kunoichis spine and she hugged herself. Suddenly she felt thrown back to a time where she had relented on her team-mates to save her, unable to do anything.  
It was just like then, overpowered by the guards, dragged away, leaving Kakashi-sensei behind to suffer.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her and she heard Tenten whisper : “ It´s not your fault, Sakura. They drained us of our chakra. You couldn´t do anything and yet you still tried.”

Sobbing, the girl lent against her friend.

Aiko entered the room and shook her head at the sight before her.  
“Stop the whining. You´ll get used to it.  
And now follow me.”

Tenten looked at her. “Why?”  
“Don´t ask silly questions brat and do as I say. This is part of your punishment.”  
They got up and made their way behind the spiteful woman. 

 

“Really? Not a sound?”  
“No! I swear! I was standing guard outside and all I could hear, was how master enjoyed himself.”  
“Ah he will break soon enough...”  
“Don´t think so. I mean, that´s the copy nin himself. Even master can´t reduce him to a sex-slave.”  
“But master will try. Just now as I heard, he´s punishing him publicly.”  
“Ohhh we have to watch that!” 

Lee wanted to be sick. How could they talk about another human being like that?!  
And with such evident glee in their voices? Why were they so keen on watching Kakashi-sensei suffer?  
By the sound of things, this had happened to other men before him. What was wrong with that Shigeru guy?!

Concerned he looked over to where his sensei was lying. The man was still fast asleep and hadn´t heard one word of the conversation.  
A small mercy, Lee decided. If Gai-sensei had heard them, the man would have gone crazy with anger.

But Gai wasn´t sleeping. He was fully awake and had heard every single word.  
His hands balled into fists and the urge to hit and destroy something was becoming overwhelming.  
He got up with a roar and charged for the metal bars.  
“You sick bastards!”  
Lee hurried to his sides and helped trying to bend the bars.  
Suddenly he could feel how Gai-sensei was trying to acces his gates.

“Don´t! Please don´t do that Gai-sensei!  
You´ll only hurt yourself!”  
The man gave an angry huff.  
“I don´t care! Even if I die, I have to help him. I have to stop them!”

Lee hugged the older man.  
“I-i know. But dead inside this cell you won´t be any help. Not at all.  
We have an advantage now! We´re alone with the workers.  
No guards left, so please calm down!”

For a few frightening seconds Lee thought Gai hadn´t heard him.  
But then the man visibly deflated.  
“You are right Lee.  
But... but I am not very good at being sneaky and stuff. That was always Kakashis speciality.”

“That´s not true, sensei. You are good at everything. Especially at protecting those close to your heart!”, Lee shouted.  
That seemed to give Gai some of his usual confidence back.  
“Allright! Of course!  
Let´s work on a plan!”

 

A crowd had gathered in the gardens, making up a ring of spectators around the men standing in the middle.  
The guards had cuffed Kakashi face-first and kneeling to a sturdy looking post made of wood.  
Shigeru was standing behind him, striking the whip through the air in practice.

“Last chance, Kakashi-kun.  
Admit what you did wrong and apologize nicely. Then I am going to uncuff you and we can go back inside, where we will be working on our relationship.  
So, what do you say?”

Kakashi remained silent.  
A whipping he could take. It was a kind of pain he was used to. And he had been trained for it.  
Granted, nudeness was a factor the shinobi was not comfortable with, but nothing he couldn´t handle.

“I see.”, was all his captor said before the first hit landed square across his back.  
“If you make up your mind, all you have to say is ´mercy´ and I´ll stop.”

Another hit but the copy nin didn´t even moved a muscle.  
That made the madman furios and blow after blow was being dealt to the prisoner.  
And no sound emitted from him. Not even his breathing changed.

 

After a few more viscous strokes, Shigeru stopped and took out another tool.  
Kakashi didn´t know what it was until it hit him.  
A flogger.  
An ugly thing, not with leather straps, but small metal chains attached to the handle.  
His already tortured back was further injured, adding haematoma to some minor cuts.

It was much more difficult to not react to the pain. But he managed until a particularly hard stroke snapped a rib.  
Kakashi hissed.

Grinning triumphantly, Shigeru traded the flogger for antoher.  
This one was made of leather but had nails added to the end of every single string.

 

Upon seeing that Neji was pulled out of the stupor which had befallen him up until now.  
“Stop it!”, he shouted, trying to get to the man.  
He was stopped by two strong men, holding him in place.  
“The captain told you to watch didn´t he?  
So watch you will.”

 

Sakura was still frozen to the spot and every little bit of colour drained from her face.  
This was happening and no one, not her, not Tenten and not even Neji could do anything to make it stop.

 

Aiming for the broken rib, Shigeru brought the torture device down on Kakashi.  
And this time the shinobi couldn´t stay quiet.  
He screamed with the pain.

His aggressor stopped.  
“Was that too much dear?”  
He advanced Kakashi, pulling his head back by his hair.  
“Do you want to tell me something?”

The silver-haired man nodded frantically before grounding out:  
“That hurt, bastard.”  
He spat Shigeru in the face.

“You little-” Shigeru shoved his face into the wood hard and took a few steps back.  
In a frenzy he let blow after blow rain down upon Kakashi until his back was a mess of torn flesh.  
He threw the weapon to the ground and stormed away, shouting at his servants.  
“No water! No food! Leave him outside. We´ll see how smug he will be after that!”


	8. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep it´s me again after such a short time.  
> I´ve come down fairly sick and have nothing much to do except for reading and writing.
> 
> I´m sorry if the end of the chapter is a bit rushed.

It was late at night when Tenten got the chance to sneak away.  
All day she had thrown herself into the work, just to occupy her mind with something else then the sight of one of the strongest shinobi of the leaf being whipped so cruelly.  
The piercing scream was still ringing in her ears.

So she had just taken up any task given to her.  
Other than Sakura who was still sitting in the small chamber they shared, paralyzed.  
Neither had she eaten nor talked, and Tenten understood why.

With their profession they saw violence on a daily basis. But the blood shed there was shed in a fair fight, not torture.  
She knew that things like that happened even in Konoha, but in the confines of the Anbu headquarters. And as Gai-sensei told her and her team-mates in a low, very sad voice, it had happened during the last war.  
He had also told them that those raped and beaten never fully recovered. Physically yes, but their minds were changed forever.   
When asked by Lee if there was nothing to be done about it, their sensei had smiled just a bit and simply said: “Friends, family, company.”

Tenten knew that when they broke out and had returned to Konoha that all of them would be there for the silver-haired jonin.  
And now she would begin in trying to mend some of his wounds.

With a blanket in her arms and a small bottle of water she silently approached the pole where Kakashi knelt, slumped against the wood.  
Cheking the surroundings she stepped at his side and softly called out to him.  
“Kakashi-sensei. I brought ju some water.”

Slowly the man raised his head.  
“You shouldn´t be here.”, he croaked hoarsely. “When they find you, who knows what they´ll do to you?”  
She shook her head.  
“They are all inside or watching the outer walls. No one seems to think one of us would rebel against that bastard any more.”  
“The other servants might report you.”  
“Nah, they are mostly afraid of their master. Except for Aiko, she seems to like him just fine.”

Kakashi gave a small nod.  
“Anyways, just give me some water. You can´t leave the blanket here and it is too dangerous to stay out here for a prolonged time.”  
Tenten wanted to argue but gave in when she saw the resolution in the older mans eyes.  
So he was not broken yet. Good.  
As long as he fought the damage might just be not as dramatic as she feared.

With tender movements she layed the blanket across Kakashis shoulders and unscrewed the bottle, holding it to his mouths carefully.  
He had nearly gulped down half the bottle when he turned his head away to cough.  
Not only did he so because of his haste, but because of the very fresh air for a summer night and Tenten had no doubt that by the end of the three days Kakashi would come down sick.

“Go now.”, said man instructed and shook the blanket off. His gaze softened when he thanked the kunoichi for her kindness.  
She nodded, grabbed the blanket and hurried inside.

 

Deep down in the mines Gai and Lee were despairing. None of the miners would talk to some, just shaking their heads and gesturing for them to be quiet.  
Some of them wore metal collars indicating they were being held here just like them.

“So we need a new plan. How about we distract the guards and snatch a key?”  
Gai shook his head.  
“As far as I could see the none of them has the keys with them. I think they are kept elsewhere.”  
Lee sighed.  
“We can´t use force, the others won´t help us and we can´t get to the keys! What shall we do sensei?”  
The taijuts master thought for a moment, then he said: “Neji. He is with the guards, maybe he can sneak away somehow and alert Tsunade-sama.”

 

But Neji couldn´t, not now. Due to his attempt at helping Kakashi he was under more surveillance than ever.  
Currently he was sitting in a far corner of the guards quarters.  
Never in his life had he felt so useless. Due to his lack of chakra, assessing his bakugan was a very dangerous thing to do and he knew that currently, he was their only chance of getting help.  
So all that he could regrettably do, was laying low for some time, hoping that his comrades would hold on and than run as fast as he could back to Konoha.

 

Night turned into day and each of the group had to face their own obstacles.

Sakura still hadn´t recovered from her shock and Tenten was at loss.

Neji still did everything he could to appear docile.

Gai and Lee were visited once, which led to the former going at the metal bars like a feral beast.  
The guards shook their head and deemed them too dangerous for work yet.

Kakashi fought not to fall unconscious.  
During the night, clouds had appeared at the skies and rain had begun to fall.  
It was pure agony on his back and by time the sun rose, he was drenched and shivering.

The following night was much the same, as well as the day.  
But just before the sun went down someone stepped up to a very feverish Kakashi, put a warm blanket around him, un -cuffed him and carried him inside.

The copy nin couldn´t really comprehend what was happening, but the strong arms holding him felt strangely nice and so he gave himself over to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time, sorry.
> 
> Next up will bring more hardship to poor Kakashi.

enten wondered if Sakura would ever be the same again.  
The girl was moving as is she was made out of rusted metal and her eyes had lost their usual shine.  
She wasn´t talking any more, going about her daily routines in an automated fashion.

Of cause Tenten had learned that ninja who had been forced to watch a comrade being tortured developed the same symptoms as the victims themselves. And Sakura was showing every sign.  
Not only her withdrawn and odd behaviour. She wasn´t eating regularly and every night she would cry herself to sleep.

So Tenten tried to help her as much as she could. And as the order came to bring some tea to the masters bedroom, the brown-haired girl had jumped at the chance.  
This would give her some intel and, of course, Sakura was spared the sight of her beaten sensei.  
Tenten didn´t think she could bear it.

With a tray in her hands, she approaches the door, her heart thundering in her chest, afraid of what she would witness.  
But instead of the beating or raping she expected, she finds the two of them on the bed.  
Kakashi is resting on his side with Shigeru besides him.

The scene was almost romantic, if not for the circumstances. Their captor was stroking Kakashis hair in a loving gesture, every so often checking his temperature.   
And apparently he was talking to the sleeping jonin.  
Tenten had to strain her ears to catch the whispering.

“I loved your father with all that I had. For years I have been looking for a replacement. But all of them weren´t what I searched for. None of them had that look to them. But then I found you. The son Sakumo had with that bitch he married. He chose her over me...   
I was so lonely without him, but you, my darling won´t leave me. Ever again, I´ll make sure of it.  
And you will accept that and my love for you and then we´ll be truly happy.”

Those were clearly the words of a man who lost sanity a long time ago. Tenten shuddered. Dealing with such a person could be far more dangerous than with a sane man, so much more unpredictable.  
Shigeru had already proven that by harming Kakashi in such a disgusting way, despite stating his love.

With all the strength she could muster, she stepped towards them.  
“Excuse me, Shigeru-sama. Your tea.”  
He didn´t even look at her, just gestured where to put the tray. Upon coming closer, Tenten noticed that Kakashi was still not wearing anything, which gave her good view of the shinobis back.  
The cuts looked infested and Tenten suspected that the fever was not just coming from the nights spend outside in the cold.

Someone with medical training had to attend to the wounds and check the broken rib, she had heard cracking.  
She really didn´t want to ruse the madman's ire, but Tenten had to suggest it.  
“Um... I...I think a medic should see to Kakashi-sensei...”

“Didn´t they tell you only to talk when spoken to?!”  
He glared directly at her and the kunoichi shrank back. His gaze was full of fury.  
“It´s just... He might die.”, she bravely told him.

Shigeru seemed to consider that. True he needed the silver-haired man in this weak state for his plan to succeed, but he didn´t want to lose him either.  
He covered it up by hissing at her: “Stupid girl. A medic is on his way already. And now leave before I´ll have you excecuted!”

Knowing it was futile to stay any longer, Tenten put down the tray and with a last look at the jonin left the room.

 

Shigeru watched the girl to make sure she had left and then barked for a servant to bring his doctor and notify his right-hand man.

Time to set the plan into action.


	10. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey out there!  
> I´m back with another chapter and wanted to say thank you, for all those amazing comments and kudos.  
> I realy appreciate it.
> 
> Warning:  
> This chapter does contain non-con. Nothing graphic but nontheless.

Everything was pain.   
There was nothing else. His veins seemed to be burning with hell fire, his head felt split and his bones smashed.

He tried to open his eyes, but either it was just not possible or complete darkness surrounded him.  
With some difficulty he determined that he was in a lying positions, but the surface beneath him wouldn´t stop moving. He felt sick.

How long had he been lying here? Hours, days?  
His sense of time was completely off.  
A painful cough tore it´s way from his sore throat. He wished for some water.

The water came with the gentle touch of hand to his back.  
He was held upright.  
Another hand was supporting his head and with greed he drank the stale water.

 

More water, another touch.  
He lost count of how often this occurred. But he came to like those hands for they meant relieve on his back and throat.  
Again he tried to open his hands, to connect a face to the hands, but it was still in vain.

The hands started to roam his body the next time he felt them. It was as if they were inspecting him, trying to confirm something.  
Something in him remembered other times he had been touched and a shiver went through his body, leaving nothing but more pain in it´s wake.  
He moaned.

When he finally succeeded in opening his eyes, all he could see were blurred figures kneeling besides him.  
Vague impressions of colours told him one of them was black or at least dark haired.  
Somehow it was comforting.  
He closed his eyes again.

The ground still shook and he asked himself if maybe he was going somewhere.  
There were hands again, but smaller than the others. And then there was something weighing down on his chest and breathing became hard.  
There was wetness and choked sounds.

 

Then finally the movements stopped and the sensation of being carried followed immediately.  
Wind was grazing his skin and made him shiver with cold.  
The arms around him tightened and soon it was getting warmer, like he had been put in blankets.  
The sleep that followed was much more restful.

“Kakashi....”  
A voice calling to him and he opened his eyes, his vision better than last time, although something was still off.  
He gazed at the man sitting besides him.  
That dark-haired man again. Relieve washed over him, but he couldn´t fathom why.  
“Ah finally you are awake. You´ve been very sick, my dear.”, the man spoke softly while brushing away stray strands of hair from his face.  
A sound made his visitor turn.  
With sad eyes he smiled at him. “I am so sorry, but I have to leave. Believe if there was anything I could do for you. To stop this, I would.”

That left him confused. What had that kind man talked about?  
He found out when another entered the room, disrobing while he did so.  
Without a word he turned his still weak body over. A strangled cry escaped his lips as he was roughly entered.

 

Afterwards the man went away as silent as he had approached, leaving Kakashi behind, sobbing.  
Somewhere deep within the shinobi knew to be ashamed, but he couldn´t find the strength to stop the tears.  
His earlier visitor came back, holding him, petting his hair and whispering comfort into his ear.  
For the time being Kakashi gave in.


	11. Hiatus

Ok Guys, I am having some news. I have been re-reading this a lot of times and I am just not happy with it anymore.  
But instead of discarding this fic, I will re-write it.  
This will take time and lots of it too I am afraid. I am really sorry and I want to say thanks to all those people commenting on it and giving it kudos or just reading it.  
You guys are great, really.

So here is what I´m planning:  
\- Finish Never Judge A Book By It´s Cover. (This is a gift after all so this will be top priority.)  
-Re-Write Substitue  
-Launching a new idea which I have been writing down like crazy. By hand. It will be a longer project but it won´t leave me alone.

The re-writing might take place during the famous NaNoWriMo so hang on for bit.

Again, thank you so much. I never had as much feedback as with this fic.  
It will NOT be discarded.  
Promise.


End file.
